Talk:Level 2750/@comment-24047760-20170904194036/@comment-1887631-20170915014409
Whoa, I didn't expect an admin could be that easily triggered by a one-line comment that was not even an attack nor insult. *eyes rolling* So let me defend myself before anyone overanalyzing a one-line comment like this, and falsely accusing me of something I have never done. First off, I didn't realize you're only at Level 1077, nor do I necessarily know about that - as long as you could make a reasonable judgment on the matters of this Wikia (in this case, rating a level). Everyone understands that you don't have to be at the latest levels to make an edit on the page, and no one - including me - was making fun of you just because you haven't reached the newest level. Not everyone is hardcore player after all. However, since you're an admin, and you were elected to be a representative of this Wikia, it is expected that your view is accurate and unbiased. You were given the power to make special edits on pages which we usual users could not reach (again, in this case, rating the difficulty of a level). However you edit the pages heavily affect the accuracy of the content in this Wikia. Your viewpoint somehow represents the Wikia's. All other common users look upon you. So how do you rate a level without reaching that specific level yourself? You can read up comments about that level, and try to find a common-ground from the users commented, which seems to be what you have been doing for a while. This is understandable and not really a bad idea when it comes to rating difficulties, assuming the comments are rational and reasonable. Now we take a look at the comments on Level 2750 before you "dare to say" this should be a Hard. Most of them were about the difficulty of this episode as a whole, but not on the level itself. How did you come to the conclusion that this is Hard then? You did not play the level yourself. Instead, you just looked at the level image and the data, maybe some added Youtube videos, and easily decided the difficulty of this level. Is this a reliable method to rate? I doubt it. Again, as an admin, usual users like me expect your view to be unbiased. Is there a better method? I suggested that you should play the level yourself. Is it an offense to ask you, an admin, to research and comment with your first-hand experience when there is no other reference you could rely on? Is this even rude? Think about this. In comparison, let's take a look at User:Joesef54's earlier comment. He said this level should be NI because of certain reasons, and User:Korndexter immediately told him to stop because "you don't play the level". I know nothing about the two users, but at least Joesef54 stated a reason why he had such feeling towards this level, no matter he had really played or not. As an admin with a higher power, we expect more from you than a common user. So what was your reasoning? "It seems like fun". Is this a sound reason to rate a level's difficulty? So what should you do as an admin if you are rating? It would be best if you could play the level yourself so that you can gather first-hand experience before rating. You should try to catch up the trend of the discussion and adjust your viewpoint accordingly, provided that you cannot reach the newest levels yourself. Am I asking too much from an admin? And what are you doing now? Spamming on multiple pages, falsely accusing me for "offending" you, while I was only suggesting a logical and reasonable solution for you to review your own comment, which was not even emotional. Where is the "hate"? Is this how admins exercising their powers in this Wikia? Is this the quality of our admins that we could expect? O dear admin, if you finally realize that you are not ready to rate the newer levels, you can always ask for help - I believe all the admins and common users, including me, will be willing to offer a helping hand. You don't need to skip to the (unsound) conclusion and run around, yelling "I stop because someone disagrees with me". Not only this does nothing to help improving the quality of this Wikia, you are also wrongly accusing of for something I did not do. You are now casually putting a common user in a dangerous situation that many other users would misunderstand him, and this, I believe, is what an admin should avoid at all cost. Please reconsider what you, as an admin, ought and ought not to do. Don't fail our expectations on you. Yeungchunk (talk) 01:44, September 15, 2017 (UTC) (Now I'm very curious if such a logical and ratiocinative reply would further trigger anyone and get deleted.)